Suicide
by Skat8erchick1435
Summary: REWRITE A young girl comes to the hospital after a suicide attepmt. Why is she there and what is she hiding? Rating may go up


Disclaimer: Not mine!

Ya I know I don't now much about suicide and surgeries so bear with me people!

---------------------------------------------

J.D. peeked around the vending machine trying to avoid the Janitor. He accidently spilt A bucket of soda on the ground. He wasn't quite sure why he was carrying a bucket of Dr.Pepper but all he knew was he needed to stay as far away from him as possible."Hey J.D.!" He turned and saw Turk walking over to the vending machine

"Hey Turk." Turk put a dollar in the vending machine and pushed in a few buttons. A bag of chips fell.

"What did you do this time?" He asked causally as he opened his bag of chips. JD laughed and said.

"I dropped a bucket of soda on the ground." Turk looked at him staringly.

"Why did you have a bucket of soda?"

"I don't now it seemed like a good idea last night." Turk laughed. Just then there beepers went off.

"Emergency." They both said and ran for the front of the building.

J.D. Was the first doctor on the scene and Carla was the first nurse. The sight that met them was not a pretty one. It was a twenty year old girl. Her black shirt was all bloody and it looked like it came from her.. wrist... "We need to stop the bleeding quickly! Get me towels now!" He yelled while grabbing her wrists trying to stanch the bleeding. "I don't think she did this to long ago. If we stabilize her quickly Turk can repair her." He muttered to himself. As one of the nurses handed him a towel. He move his hands quickly and immediately the blood began to spill faster. He took the towel and tied it around her wrist tightly. "Turk get ready for surgery now!" Carla said. Turk nodded and ran past Elliot and Dr.Kelso. J.D. looked up. "Elliot get me two units of blood now!" She dumbly nodded and ran. Just then the monitor she was on let out a few fast beeps then flat-lined. J.D. yelled in panic. "Crash Cart Now!" He yelled as he began to cut her shirt off. The nurse followed by Elliot pushed and Dr.Kelso back as they hurried to recapture life. Listening numbly to the electric whine of the paddles as they charged, The thumping surge lifted the slender body from the table in a grotesque parody of animation. Carla looked at the Screen. "Nothing."

"Again." J.D. demand produced another whine and another thump. Beeping filled the room.

"Got her!" Carla said triumphantly. He grabbed the blood and hooked it up.

"Take her to surgery room one now it's all up to Turk now." He muttered the last part to himself. And they watched as they wheeled her away. J.D. walked over to a chair in the waiting room and collapsed in it.

Dr. Cox walked over to J.D. followed by Dr.Kelso. "Son you may want to change." Kelso said. First J.D. looked at them. J.D. looked down. And he saw his hands were bloody and so was his shirt. He stood to go change. He then heard Dr. Cox say. "She'll pull though you did good newbie." He sighed and wished Turk the best of luck.

---------------------------------------------------------

While J.D. started his rounds he couldn't stop thinking of the suicide girl. "Mr. Stallman your going to be a little tired after I inject this in your IV." The guy looked at him oddly.

"Yea you said it's a sedative it tends to do that." J.D. was about to say something when Elliot came walking in with a folder in her hand.

"What's that?" Elliot smiled.

"This is a case folder for a Miss Alexandra James or the suicide attempt." J.D. grinned.

"She gonna be ok?" Elliot nodded.

"Well she's not in danger of bleeding to death anymore." J.D. nodded.

"Ok I'll check on her after Im done with Mr. Stallman here." Elliot nodded and walked out of the room. J.D. grinned and turned to say something to Mr.Stallman. But he was quickly asleep. J.D. grinned and was about ready to walk out when he saw jell-O on his lunch tray. He looked around and snatched it off his lunch tray.

He walked in Alex's room. He saw the young girl sleeping. He walked over and started to check her vitals when he heard some one say. "Did you save me?" J.D. Jumped then saw Alex had her eyes open and she was watching him. He looked at her and said.

"Your supposed to be asleep! You almost died!" She just stared at him.

"Did you save me?" She asked again in a deathly calm voice. J.D. looked at her and said.

"Yes that's my job im a doctor." She stared at him and he saw her eyes were a fading green.

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved ever think of that?" He just stared at her and said.

"If you wanted to die it would be a good Idea not to try and kill yourself in a public place where people could see you." She just started at him and then she ripped the IV's out and attempted to get up ignoring the shrilling alarms. But in her weaken state he easily pushed her down.

"Let me outta here! NOW!" She screamed.

_'Ok obviously she has some mental problems.' _J.D. thought silently. "Hey I need some help in here!" He yelled. Then and a nurse named Margie came in. "I need 25 milligrams of Xenix and some wrist restrains." He said while trying to hold down her arms. Dr. Cox got the medication ready and injected it in her arms and Margie came back with restraints.

"What happened Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked as the sedative pulled Alex into sleep. Before she totally fell asleep she whispered.

"He wouldn't let me go..." Then she fell into the abyss of deep sleep. J.D. and Dr. Cox looked at each other and the same question went through both there heads.

'What the hell happened?'


End file.
